After being processed, steel pipes are required to be stacked and transported, and in order to prevent the processed steel pipes from being damaged in a stacking process or a transportation process, the steel pipes are placed on a supporting device in the stacking and transportation processes. The Chinese utility model patent with the patent number of CN 201049795U and the publication date of Apr. 23, 2010 discloses a steel pipe package stacking and transportation supporting device comprising a middle supporting part for spacing steel pipes from one another and a steel strapping strip for strapping a plurality of steel pipes, the middle supporting part is provided with upper and lower rows of arc grooves of which the shapes are adapted to those of the steel pipes, the middle supporting part is made of high-strength plastics, due to the adoption of the steel pipe package stacking and transportation supporting device disclosed by the utility model, mutual collision and friction among the steel pipes in strapping can be avoided, so that the surfaces of the steel pipes are prevented from being damaged.
However, the existing steel pipe stacking and transportation supporting device has the defect that the steel pipes may be rusted in actual application, and particularly, the steel pipes are more seriously rusted when being stacked or transported on the sea for a long time.